


Boiling

by x_BabyBlu_x



Series: The Alolan Pokedex [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cat, Furry, Hot Springs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pokemon - Freeform, sorta..., yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: Keith leaves his Decidueye and Incineroar at a hot spring to relax, but Incineroar wants to relieve himself as well...





	Boiling

 

      Arrow, a well-muscled decidueye, let out a sigh as his talons clicked against the stone of the hot springs. His owner, Keith had let the team take a break. Kiawe's trial had been a tough trial, and Arrow ended up being the last one left standing on the team.

      Of course, a grass type fighting a group of fire types had been an impossibly hard ordeal to accomplish. His whole body still felt impossibly sore. He gently lowered himself into the warm water.

     As soon as he thought that he could relax, he could hear a loud splash as Claw, the incineroar, hopped into the spring. A few stray drops of water splashed against his face, and Arrow muttered lowly under his breath as he shuffled as far from Claw as he could. The incineroar was brash, hot-headed, and... strong. Insanely muscular and covered with a shining black pelt.

     "Hey! Hey Arrow!" Claw shouted, wading over to where Arrow was currently residing.

      Arrow turned his beak up at Claw, "You idiot! Do you know how hard it was for me to defeat those Marowak! I'm still hurting all over..."

      Claw suddenly pressed against Arrow's warm chest, "Do you need me to... relieve your stress?"

      Arrow let out a startled gasp, "W-what are you doing! Idiot!" A bright blush spread across Arrow's features.

      "Tell me something, Arrow," Claw murmured gently into Arrow's ear, "Do you love me?"

      "What!?" Arrow broke off into a groan as Claw continued to grind against him, "No! Idiot!"

      "Oh really..." Claw trailed off before he began to nibble on Arrow's neck, "Then how come I heard you screaming my name as you were jacking off?"

      Arrow froze, "You...you heard?" 

      Claw laughed evilly, "Of course I did... I know how to make your dreams come true."

      Arrow tried to push away, "No... Stupid!"

      But Claw seemed done with Arrow's talking. He pushed his face against Arrow and began to bite at his beak. Arrow opened his mouth to protest, but Claw immediately pressed his tongue inside of Arrow's mouth. "Mph...Mph!!!" Arrow's legs flailed uselessly under the water against Claw's legs. Claw gently grabbed Arrow's head and began to suck gently at the insides of Arrow's mouth. 

      Arrow tried to push away from Claw, he felt like he was choking. There was this inability to breathe that he couldn't take... but at the same time, he loved it. Claw continued to assault Arrow's soft and pliant mouth. His raspy tongue lapping away at Arrow's breath. His body gently went limp under Claw's strong grasp.

      Claw growled happily as his hand drifted down towards Arrow's genitals. A pulse of pleasure vibrated through Arrow's body. Of course, Claw's hands didn't stay there for long. His fingers slowly began to press against Arrow's velvety hole.

      Claw pressed his finger inside Arrow's pucker. "Ahh...Mpmh..." Arrow's delightful moaning was cut off as Claw returned to kissing Arrow heavily. Claw gently continued to move his finger back and forth. Arrow was getting dragged back and forth by Claw's fingers, and eventually, they brushed against his prostate. 

      Arrow let out a cry of pleasure and jolted forwards against Claw's crotch. Now it was Claw's turn to moan, he grabbed Arrows hips and jammed him down onto his emerging cock. Arrow was ashamed, but almost as soon as he felt Claw's dick, he could see white dots scattering through his vision as pleasure spread through his whole body in heavy waves, of course, Claw wasn't done yet. 

      He continued to slam inside of Arrow, giving an animalistic growl before releasing his load inside of Arrow. Arrow flinched and let out a loud cry of pleasure as more cum dripped out of his weeping dick into the water that came right above his waist. Claw gently pressed his lips against Arrow's forehead, "I hope you know you're gonna be getting a lot more of this treatment in the future..."


End file.
